heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Huo Wukong
Wire Wukong Klein Gremory |element=Fire |partner_skill= |likes=Chumps |dislikes=Pineapple Smells |hobby=Card Collecting }} Huo Wukong is the lovely owner of the Wukong Hobby Shop. She's first seen in Corona Woods lamenting over the location of her shop. She has re-opened her several times, with the 18th time at Corona Woods. Appearance Huo has silver long, wavy silver hair, with a small, single braid lazily hanging off the right side. She wears a golden circlet around her head. She has yellow eyes. She wears a black suit with a red trim, with a black and red dress shirt underneath. Her cuffs are white with yellow bands. She wears grey stockings that match her grey ascot. She has a golden bangle on her ankle. She also has a pair of red pumps with white soles. Her tail is visible, silver with a black tip. In some artwork from CHUMBOSOFT, Huo is seen carrying a smoking pipe. In her Mogwai form, she appears as a monkey-like creature and she retains her golden circlet and single braid. Her hair is silver and fluffy, forming a large mane around her head. Her tail appears similarly as it does in her humanoid form. Her underbelly has black fur. Personality Huo is a woman with a lot of time and patience, but not as much luck despite being the owner of a storefront for gambling. Regardless of multiple failed ventures, Huo continues to re-open her shop and repair her card dispensers over and over again. She's very down to earth and kind, offering Eve a free card book so long as she continues to gamble. It is also implied that she knows of Eve's exploits and created all the cards in the dispensers based on her adventure, with each one opening the further Eve gets along in her story. She and her sister Xiu apparently consistently bother their older brother into continuing the family business, to which he continuously declines. She does have a sense of humor where she'll go along with any jokes Eve dishes out at her, such as having a condition that prevents her from gambling to which Huo responds that she should get medication for it. She only smokes when patrons aren't around. It's stated, via June's logs, that Huo "dreams of a quaintrelle to sweep her off her feet." Story It is unknown where Huo's business started, but one of her ventures was back at the Den Capital, which eventually failed, leading her to seek out new pastures. At some point, she and her siblings had gone their separate ways, which left her struggling to uphold the family business on her own. Upon moving to Outset, Huo's shop seems to follow Eve's adventures where she claims that she knows everything there is to know about Eve herself. Eventually, at the end of the game, her younger sister Xiu Wukong joins her and sets up shop in the backroom closet. Relationships Wire Wukong - Wire is Huo's stubborn older brother. He seems to be annoyed at both of his sisters' constant pleading concerning the family business. Huo doesn't mention him much to Eve, but it's implied that Huo and Wire aren't in very good terms due to Wire's desire of living freely instead of working. Xiu Wukong - Xiu is Huo's younger sister. The two are on good terms, as Xiu still has interest in card dealing, though not so much at gambling. As soon as Xiu returned from her strange dream-based sabbatical from Sporegano Archipelago, Huo quickly makes room for her at the back of her shop and happily announces to Eve the new addition to her hobby store. Klein Gremory - Besides sharing Huo's love of gambling, Klein was a regular at her family's casino back in the Den, eventually getting kicked out for consistently getting inebriated and stealing fish from other patrons, though Klein doesn't remember it. It is unknown whether Huo herself remembers as well. See also *Card Collecting Trivia *Despite Chip being banned from her shop, Huo seems indifferent and doesn't address it if Eve enters the store with Chip. *Like Heide Asmodai, Huo is a Fire-affinity Mogwai that smokes. *Huo and her siblings are based on the three wise monkeys and the legend of Sun Wukong. Site Navigation Category:Mogwai Category:Fire Category:Merchants